barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Barbie i magia pegaza
:„''Zawsze jest nadzieja.” :— Barbie '''Barbie i magia pegaza' – szósty film z serii Barbie. Miał swoją premierę 20 września 2005 roku. Opis Księżniczka Annika przeżywa niesamowitą przygodę, kiedy zaprzyjaźnia się z Briettą – magicznym pegazem, który zabiera ją do czarodziejskiego Królestwa Obłoków. Annika ma tylko trzy dni żeby złamać zaklęcie złego czarodzieja Wenlocka, który zamienił jej rodzinę w kamienne posągi. Księżniczka poznaje nowych przyjaciół i wraz z nimi podróżuje przez mroczne lasy, lodowe góry oraz lata ponad chmurami, próbując zdobyć magiczną Różdżkę Światła. Streszczenie Annika jest księżniczką w pewnym państwie. Jej pasją jest jazda na łyżwach, często wymyka się z pałacu, aby pojeździć. Rodzice są nadopiekuńczy, więc nie ma innego wyjścia. Pewnego dnia, akurat w urodziny księżniczki, królowa przychodzi do pokoju córki, aby wręczyć jej prezent. Gdy nie zastaje córki w komnacie wszczyna alarm. Okazuje się, że Annika po raz kolejny wymknęła się chyłkiem z pałacu, by pojeździć na lodowisku, tam zabiera ze sobą do domu małego niedźwiadka polarnego, Dygotkię. Rodzice za karę odbierają jej łyżwy. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna zamyka się w sypialni. Gdy zauważa ludzi jeżdżących na lodowisku nieopodal pałacu postanawia się do nich przyłączyć. Podczas tańca na lodzie z nieba zlatuje gryf z pewnym czarnoksiężnikiem na grzbiecie. Wszyscy są przerażeni. Okazuje się, że to Wenlock we własnej osobie przyleciał po córkę pary królewskiej. Rodzice Anniki pojawiają się na lodowisku. Tłumaczą córce, że to przed Wenlockiem chcieli ją chronić. Zły czarnoksiężnik napomyka też o "drugiej córce". Gdy Annika odrzuca oświadczyny, Wenlock zamienia w kamień rodziców Anniki i poddanych. Kiedy dziewczyna zastanawia się co robić, podlatuje do niej pegaz i zabiera ją do Królestwa Obłoków. Wenlock stawia księżniczce ultimatum - ma trzy dni na to, żeby zdecydować, czy chce za niego wyjść, czy nie. Gdy przyjmie oświadczyny odczaruje wszystkich, jednak gdy tego nie zrobi, on nigdy nie zdejmie z nich czaru. Po drodze tajemniczy pegaz wyjaśnia Annice kim jest czarnoksiężnik. Gdy przybywają na miejsce i Brietta zapoznaje Annikę z Raylą, królową obłoków, wychodzi na jaw, że pegaz jest starszą siostrą księżniczki. Brietta właśnie obchodziła 16 urodziny, gdy przybył po nią Wenlock, który zawsze bierze to, co najlepsze. Król każe mu odejść, więc Wenlock przemienia księżniczkę w pegaza. Brietta nie mogła znieść ich smutku, więc odeszła. Schronienie znalazła w Królestwie Obłoków. Zrozpaczona Annika próbuje wymyślić coś, co przełamie zły czar rzucony na rodziców, siostrę i poddanych. Dowiaduje się o Różdżce Światła, choć siostra odnosi się do tego sceptycznie, gdyż długo jej szukała, ale nie znalazła. Annika przekonuje ją jednak i ruszają na poszukiwania we trzy - Annika, Brietta i Dygotka. W Zakazanym Lesie spotykają Aidana, który początkowo je wyśmiewa, zaś potem postanawia im pomóc. Razem znajdują trzy magczine przedmioty (Miara Odwagi, Pierścień Miłości i Klejnot Lodu oświetlony promieniem nadziei) i tworzą Różdżkę Światła. Wypróbowują jej moc na Brietcie i udaje im się zdjąć klątwę z dziewczyny. Do dalszej wędrówki potrzebne są pegazy, więc Brietta używa dzwonka, który dostała od Rayli. Siostry dziękują Aidanowi, który udaje się w drogę powrotną. Podczas wyścigu księżniczki zostają zaatakowane przez Wenlocka. Brietta spada z konia i traci przytomność. Wściekła Annika chce go zniszczyć przy pomocy Różdżki Światła, lecz ta nie działa. Zrezygnowana dziewczyna postanawia przyjąć oświadczyny Wenlocka. Sprawy komplikują się, gdy czarnoksiężnik już jej nie chce, gdyż jest taka, jak jego żony – niegrzeczna. Przysypuje Annikę śniegiem i odlatuje. Wtedy Brietta się budzi i próbuje wyciągnąć siostrę spod góry śniegu. Na szczęście Aidan przejeżdżał obok i pomaga uratować Annikę. Wszyscy lecą do Królestwa Obłoków. Tam udaje się ocucić księżniczkę, jednak Różdżka Światła została skradziona przez Wenlocka. Wszyscy czworo, Annika, Brietta, Aidan i Dygotka postanwiają ją odzyskać. Plan udaje się, lecz klejnot odpada z Różdżki i spada z urwiska. Zrozpaczona Annika nie wie co robić, i po raz kolejny przychodzi jej z pomocą Aidan, który wziął drugi Klejnot Lodu. Naprawia Różdżkę Światła i księżniczka pokonuje Wenlocka, odczarowuje trzy żony czarnoksiężnika, poddanych i rodziców. Okazuje się, że Różdżka nie zadziałała, gdy Annika była wściekła. Siostry powracają do królestwa, gdzie rodzice cieszą się, gdy widzą Annikę całą i zdrową. Następnie młodsza córka wprowadza do sali Briettę. Rodzice są ogromnie szczęśliwi. Aidan również wraca do rodziców (wcześniej roztwonił majątek, więc wstydził się wrócić), którzy przebaczają mu wszystko. Syn przedstawia im Annikę, a na koniec oboje tańczą na lodowisku w Królestwie Obłoków. Brietta stwierdza, że wyglądają na szczęśliwych i oddaje Różdżkę Światła Rayli na przechowanie, która oznajmia, że zabłyśnie jako pierwsza gwiazda na niebie każdego wieczoru. Wszystko kończy się dobrze, Annika i Aidan pobierają się. Wersja polska Udział wzięli: * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – Księżniczka Annika * Katheleen Barr – Dygotka * Beata Jankowska – ** Księżniczka Brietta, ** Troll, ** Żona #3, ** Eryk * Zbigniew Konopka – Wenlock * Jacek Kopczyński – Aidan * Adam Bauman – Ferris * Izabela Dąbrowska – ** Królowa, ** Reżyserka * Krzysztof Zakrzewski – Król * Dariusz Odija – Olbrzym * Joanna Węgrzynowska – Królowa Obłoków Rayla * Julia Jędrzejewska – ** Księżniczka Obłoków Róża, ** Księżniczka Obłoków Pąs * Monika Błachnio – Księżniczka Obłoków Bez * Agata Kulesza – ** Troll, ** Żona #1 * Anna Apostolakis – ** Troll, ** Żona #2 * Joanna Wizmur – Troll * Wojciech Machnicki – Ojciec Adiana i inni Muzyka Arnie Roth skomponował, zaaranżował i zorkiestrował większość muzyki z filmu, wykorzystał fragmenty 94 symfonii G-dur „The Surprise” Josepha Haydna i VI symfonii F-dur op. 68 "Pastoralnej" Ludwiga van Beethovena. Piosenka przewodnia z filmu „Hope Has Wings” została zaśpiewana przez Brie Larson. Ciekawostki *W scenie na lodowisku, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się Wenlock, można zauważyć Dziadka do orzechów stojącego w tłumie. *Tytułem roboczym filmu był Barbie: The Treasures of Pegasus (pl. Barbie: Skarby pegaza). Galeria Barbie_and_the_Magic_of_Pegasus.jpg|Oryginalna okładka MP-Slider.png Annika i Brietta.jpg en:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe